Necrozma
Necrozma is a legendary Pokemon from another dimension that debuts in Pokemon Sun and Moon, and is later expanded upon in Pokémon: Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Geno VS Necrozma * Necrozma vs BlackWarGreymon * Infinite VS Necrozma (Completed by SSS13) * Krystalak vs Necrozma * Necrozma vs All For One ( Under Development ) As Ultra Necrozma * Shagaru Magala vs Ultra Necrozma Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Archie Sonic * Ardyn Izunia * Cell * Cooler * Dharkon (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) * Eliza (Skullgirls) * Galeem (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) * Godzilla * Goku * Innominat (Tales) * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Majin Buu * Mephiles the Dark * Sans (Undertale) * Sephiroth * Superman (DC) * Thor (Marvel) * Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) * Yami (Okami) * Yhwach (Bleach) * All For One (My Hero Academia) Death battle Information: *First Appearance: Pokémon Sun and Moon (November 18, 2016) *Species: The Prism Pokémon *Weight: 507.1 pounds *Height: 7'10 (24'07" meters Ultra Necrozma) *Gender: Genderless *Type: Psychic (Psychic/Dragon as Ultra Necrozma) Abilities *'Prism Armor: '''Necrozma's signature ability, which allows it to take less damage from attacks that it is weak against (Ghost, Dark, and Bug-type). **'Neuroforce': Ultra Necrozma's signature Ability, which increases the power of super effective moves by 25%. *'Base Stats: ' **HP: 97 **Attack: 107 **Defense: 101 **Special Attack: 127 **Special Defense: 89 **Speed: 79 ** Total: 600 *'Ultra Necrozma Stats''' **HP: 97 **Attack: 167 **Defense: 97 **Special Attack: 167 **Special Defense: 97 **Speed: 129 ** Total: 754 Moveset Physical Moves *'Metal Claw:' A Steel-type physical move where Necrozma tears into an opponent with its sharp, steel claws, with the potential to raise its Attack stat by one stage *'Night Slash' *'Psycho Cut' *'Rock Blast:' A Rock-type special move where Necrozma fires sturdy rocks at an opponent from a minimum of two times to a maximum of five times in succession *'Slash:' A Normal-type physical move where Necrozma tears into an opponent with its sharp claws, with the potential of landing critical hits more easily compared to its other moves Special Moves *'Charge Beam:' An Electric-type special move where Necrozma fires a concentrated beam of electricity, and potentially use an left over from the attack to raise its Special Attack by one stage *'Confusion:' A Psychic-type special move where Necrozma uses a weak, telekinetic pulse to damage an opponent with the potential to also leave them confused and at risk of damaging themselves in confusion *'Mirror Shot:' A Steel-type special move where Necrozma uses its prismatic, reflective body to let loose a flash of light, which not only deals damage but has the potential to lower the target's accuracy by one stage *'Photon Geyser' *'Power Gem' *'Prismatic Laser' *'Stored Power:' A Psychic-type special move where Necrozma uses its stored energy to inflict damage onto an oppoent, more damage being dealt the more Necrozma raises its own stats *'Wring Out' Status Moves *'Automotize' *'Gravity' *'Iron Defense' *'Moonlight:' A Fairy-type status move, where Necrozma uses the light of the Moon to restore lost health during battle.The amount of health Necrozma restores depends on the weather; With no special weather conditions like rain or hail, Necrozma heals for half of its maximum HP, in harsh sunlight Necrozma heals for 2/3 of its maximum HP, and in other weather conditions Necrozma heals for 1/4 of its maximum health *'Morning Sun:' A Normal-type status move, where Necrozma uses the light of the morning Sun to restore lost health during battle.The amount of health Necrozma restores depends on the weather; With no special weather conditions like rain or hail, Necrozma heals for half of its maximum HP, in harsh sunlight Necrozma heals for 2/3 of its maximum HP, and in other weather conditions Necrozma heals for 1/4 of its maximum health *'Stealth Rock' Feats *Strong enough to throw around Solgaleo and Lunala ( Who weigh a combined total of 350kg ) *Apprehended Solgaleo and Lunala in 13 seconds ( Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon ) *Knocked back Solgaleo with its Prismatic Laser despite Solgaleo resisting said move's type (Anime) *Plunged Alola And Ultra Megalopolis into darkness *Can travel thousands of light years in less than a few minutes ( Ultra Wormhole ) *Defeated Lusamine And Guzma *Shook off attacks from Noivern , Charizard and Dragonair *Survived crashing into Mount Lanakila *Destroyed a Meteor *As Ultra Necrozma, it provided light for all of Ultra Space (Pokemon Sun & Moon Chapter 29) Category:Villains Category:Pokemon characters Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Psychic-Type Pokemon Category:Gods Category:Fusions Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Alola Pokémon Category:Claw Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Monster Category:Aliens Category:Dragon Category:Dragon-Type Pokemon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Ultra Beasts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Psychic Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Steel-Type Pokemon Category:Ghost-Type Pokemon Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulator